Cuenta regresiva
by SombraLN
Summary: ¿Qué acecha a los Matsuno? ¿Quién está en las sombras? La cuenta ha comenzado y él no se detendrá ante nada. Advertencia: Muerte de personajes


Este es un aporte para el Fanzine que podrán hallar completo en la página de Facebook: **Monik & Bel**

Para este fic se diseñó una portada que estuvo a cargo de **LoliNyappy** así le encuentran en el face, chequen su página :D

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _ **Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…**_

 _ **¿Lo escuchas? Viene por ti.**_

 _ **No importa lo que hagas, no intentes esconderte por que él te va a encontrar.**_

 _ **Viene por tu alma y nadie lo detendrá.**_

 _ **Ha llegado por fin, ¿Quién será su primer victima?**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El mayor de los Matsuno ingresa con calma a su hogar, tras una tarde en el pachinko donde no obtuvo ganancia alguna, decidió regresar para pasar el rato con sus hermanos, quizá alguno se compadecería y le prestaría dinero.

\- Estoy de vuelta – anuncio con desgano en espera de alguna respuesta. Tras un momento de silencio se encamino al dormitorio que compartía con los menores - ¿Chicos? – observo con leve tristeza que nadie se hallaba en el lugar. Suspiro y dio la vuelta.

 _ **Morirán.**_

De inmediato se giró al escuchar aquello, pero la habitación continuaba vacía; un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, la voz recién escuchada con un tono rasposo le había parecido bastante familiar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, un mal presentimiento le invadió y no dudo en salir apresurado de su hogar.

No tardo en toparse con Ichimatsu en un callejón cercano, sin tiempo a explicaciones tomo al menor del brazo y le obligo a seguirle por las calles en busca del resto de los sextillizos. Hallo después a Karamatsu en el puente, a Todomatsu fuera de un café, a Choromatsu cerca de las tiendas y a Jyushimatsu en el parque. Sin responder las dudas de los menores los obligo a regresar a casa.

\- Actúas muy raro Osomatsu niisan – se quejó el más joven con un puchero – más raro de lo normal.

Los hermanos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa de madera, mirando con cierta molestia a quien había arruinado su día, por su parte, Osomatsu intentaba recuperar el aliento tras su reciente hazaña de búsqueda.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos, aguardando una respuesta que evitara un merecido golpe a su hermano.

Osomatsu respiro profundamente y les dedico una gran sonrisa – Estaba aburrido sin ustedes.

La declaración, tomada por sorpresa por el resto, se convirtió en muecas de descontento.

\- Eres un idiota – Ichimatsu murmuro apretando los puños.

Los menores no dudaron en lanzarse contra el mayor para propinarle una merecida "paliza". Entre insultos y risas poco disimuladas terminaron por quedarse en casa dejando de lado sus actividades anteriores.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La noche se cernía lentamente sobre el vecindario, los sextillizos se mantenían viendo televisión sin preocupación alguna, conforme el tiempo avanzaba comenzaron a preocuparse por la ausencia de sus padres.

Media noche, los padres no regresaron. Osomatsu con su usual despreocupación alego a la probabilidad de que sus progenitores hubiesen tenido una escapada romántica o algo similar, razón para no alarmarse. Todos aceptaron dicha teoría, pero aun así optaron por dormir con las poleras puestas por si alguna emergencia ocurría.

Se acomodaron en el futon, cayendo en un profundo sueño casi de inmediato.

 _ **Ellos no regresarán.**_

El cuarto hermano se irguió de manera brusca, paseo la mirada por el resto de sus acompañantes, ellos parecían dormir apaciblemente, con calma se levantó y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Necesitaba despejarse un poco, saco un vaso y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

 _¿Qué había sido aquella voz? ¿Un sueño o pesadilla?_ Sin embargo, podría jurar que conocía a la persona que hablo, una voz familiar, demasiado; pero eso era imposible, todo era seguramente un juego de su mente.

Estando de pie se mantuvo quieto, sus pensamientos le distraían de su entorno. Suspiro de forma pesada, lo mejor era regresar con el resto de sus hermanos e intentar dormir. Sujetó el vaso frente a él e ingirió el contenido para dejarlo nuevamente sobre la mesa. _Un segundo… ¿En qué momento se sirvió agua?_

El corazón del cuarto hermano comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, giro un poco el rostro intentando distinguir la silueta que le observaba desde el marco.

 _ **¿Qué se siente morir?**_

Cuestionó aquella voz en un tono gélido.

Ichimatsu por inercia regreso su atención al vaso, el contenido que aún quedaba era de color verduzco. Coloco sus manos en su cuello, ejerciendo levemente presión; de pronto había comenzado a sentir un ardor recorrerle desde la garganta hasta el estómago, su cabeza daba vueltas y su vista se nublaba lentamente. Le invadió la desesperación al no poder gritar, ni siquiera una palabra podía emitir.

La otra persona en la habitación se había retirado en silencio.

El de morado dio un golpe contra el vaso, el cual se estrelló contra la pared más cercana quebrándose al instante.

El sextillizo cayo de rodillas, tosiendo repetidamente la sangre salió de su boca manchando el piso.

El ruido del vaso al romperse logró su cometido. Osomatsu fue el primero en llegar a la cocina, sin tiempo que perder se arrodillo junto a su hermano menor, tomándolo en brazos le llamo repetidamente, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta.

 _ **Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… la cuenta regresiva ha comenzado.**_

Los hermanos restantes aparecieron en el marco, con horror observaron aquella escena.

\- ¿I-ichimatsu niisan? – el quinto hermano cubrió su boca con sus largas mangas.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Choromatsu se acercó hincándose al otro lado, sus manos temblorosas se acercaron al rostro del menor.

\- No lo sé… - respondió el mayor en voz baja.

\- No, él no… no puede estar… - Todomatsu intentaba completar una oración sin éxito.

\- Una ambulancia, debemos llamar una ambulancia – Karamatsu hablo apresurado.

\- Es tarde – murmuro el de rojo con pesar.

Con tal respuesta el resto sintió su corazón detenerse momentáneamente.

\- ¡No es así! Debemos hacer algo – con premura Todomatsu saco su celular e intento realizar una llamada – No hay señal – menciono extrañado.

Jyushimatsu se apresuró hasta el teléfono del pasillo para correr con la misma suerte que el otro.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Choromatsu se había levantado en dirección a la salida – La puerta está trabada – haciendo uso de toda su fuerza intentaba abrir. Karamatsu se acercó tratando de ayudar, el resultado fue el mismo.

Los menores se encontraban junto al teléfono, buscando alguna falla que reparar.

 _ **Morirán.**_

Nuevamente escucho Osomatsu aquella voz, como si hubiese sido un susurro cerca de su oído. Dejando a Ichimatsu recostado se levantó y fue en busca de los demás.

\- Osomatsu niisan, no hay línea – Todomatsu le informo angustiado.

\- Tampoco podemos salir, ¿Qué carajo ocurre? – Choromatsu dio una patada a la puerta con frustración.

Osomatsu se mantenía en silencio, su corazón latía a prisa y un mal presentimiento comenzaba a crecer.

\- ¡Osomatsu niisan!

El grito de Jyushimatsu atrajo la atención de todos, el quinto hijo se encontraba en el marco de la cocina.; los hermanos no tardaron en acercarse para mirar dentro de la habitación. Ichimatsu había desaparecido, en cambio sólo se hallaba la polera morada en el suelo.

\- ¡Búsquenlo! – ordeno el mayor mientras se separaban.

Karamatsu entro al cuarto más cercano, aquel en el que solían comer y perder el tiempo, en tal lugar no había lugar para esconderse, aun así camino hasta el centro de la habitación. La puerta se cerró de golpe y el segundo Matsuno no tuvo tiempo ni de girarse; algo rodeaba su cuello. Sintió sus pies despegarse del suelo al ser levantado por una cuerda que comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

Coloco sus manos en la soga tratando de usar los dedos para liberarse, pero era un intento en vano, no había espacio alguno que le permitiera intentar reducir la presión; llego inclusive a rasguñar su piel, dejando finas líneas rojas en su cuello. Podía sentir la falta de aire, luchando por tratar de respirar sólo lograba entrar en un estado de desesperación que aceleraba su inevitable asfixia. _¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!_ Suplicaba en su mente por una salvación, rogando porque aquel no fuera su fin.

 _ **Es inútil, nadie vendrá… estás solo, siempre lo has estado.**_

Las palabras dichas con tal frialdad retumbaron en sus oídos con fuerza pese a que habían sido apenas un susurro.

Karamatsu fue perdiendo la fuerza, dejo de intentar liberarse, sus brazos bajaron lentamente quedando en pocos segundos inmóviles a cada costado del ahora inerte cuerpo.

 _ **Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…**_

Todomatsu deslizo con cuidado la puerta, estaba seguro de que Karamatsu había entrado ahí antes, paseo la vista por el lugar y alcanzo a distinguir algo azul bajo la mesa, con sumo cuidado se inclinó para tomar entre sus brazos la polera de su hermano.

\- ¿Karamatsu niisan? – le llamó sin obtener respuesta.

Abrazo temeroso la prenda contra su pecho.

Un ligero ruido llamó su atención. Con lentitud avanzo hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero, sorprendido logro deslizarla sin problema alguno. _¡Una salida!_ Celebro internamente al descubrir aquello; salió sin problema alguno y se detuvo a un par de pasos. Karamatsu no estaba a la vista. El viento acaricio su piel provocándole escalofríos; ahora sólo deseaba regresar con el resto de sus hermanos.

A tan solo un paso de entrar a la casa pudo sentir un fuerte agarre en su tobillo derecho, sin tiempo siquiera de comprender lo ocurrido su otro pie también fue sujetado; lo que fuera que sostenía al de polera rosada había comenzado a llevarle bajo la tierra. Todomatsu aterrado se paralizo ante la inusual situación, estando ahora cubierto hasta la cintura apoyó de inmediato sus manos intentando con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse fuera. _¿Cómo era posible aquello?_ La tierra se sentía firme al tacto y sin embargo se hundía como si de arena movediza se tratase.

 _ **Tu voz jamás será escuchada.**_

\- ¡Osomatsu niisan!

El nombre de su hermano mayor salió en un grito desgarrador. Su último grito, su última exhalación.

Sobre el suelo quedó la polera azul y rosa.

 _ **Uno, dos, tres…**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu escucharon el grito del más joven, cada uno en diferentes habitaciones se dispuso a dejar su búsqueda e ir en ayuda del menor.

Choromatsu que se encontraba en el baño no logo llegar a la puerta, una figura en el marco le detuvo e hizo retroceder mientras la puerta era cerrada. El tercer hermano miro con horror a la persona frente a él.

\- N-no puede ser… esto no es…

Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, ni siquiera en su mente lograba procesar lo que presenciaba.

 _ **¿Sorprendido?**_

El sujeto que tenía en frente comenzó a avanzar lentamente, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, Choromatsu podría jurar haber visto colmillos en aquella mueca.

El tercer hijo retrocedió, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante la imponente presencia; sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar hasta la tina, por reflejo coloco sus manos en la orilla y giro un poco _¿En qué momento la tina se había llenado?_ La distracción le costó caro. Al regresar la vista al frente una mano se posó con brusquedad sobre su frente empujándole al interior de la tina.

Su cuerpo golpeo con fuerza sobre el agua, la mano sobre su rostro le impedía salir, por más que pataleara e intentara usar sus manos para liberarse, era imposible escapar. La poca conciencia que aún mantenía le gritaba que debía buscar una salida, pero su cuerpo peleaba por obtener el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba, era inevitable, las bocanadas que permitieron entrar el agua a su cuerpo se sintieron como si le desgarraran por dentro. Poco a poco dejo de sentir, su vista se nublo y todo terminó.

 _ **Uno, dos… el juego está por acabar.**_

Osomatsu llego al patio trasero pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

\- ¡Totty! ¡Karamatsu! – grito desesperado. No hubo respuesta.

El mayor recordó a los hermanos faltantes y corrió al interior, a tropezones subió las escaleras y entro de golpe al baño. Una polera verde estaba en el suelo, levanto la ropa con las manos temblorosas.

\- ¡Niisan!

El grito de Jyushimatsu proveniente de la recamara le hizo apresurarse a la habitación, deslizo la puerta y se detuvo de golpe. En el suelo se localizaban tres prendas de colores. Con paso lento se adentró hasta llegar done la ropa estaba, cayendo de rodillas sujeto las poleras contra su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa - ¿Por qué lo has hecho Jyushimatsu?

\- ¿Sabías que fui yo? – el de amarillo se encontraba en el marco, ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Tu voz era familiar… pero creí que era un error.

\- Si me hubieses descubierto habrías sido el primero en morir, así que no hay diferencia – declaro manteniendo su gran sonrisa intacta.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando… - murmuro mientras sentía las lágrimas comenzando a formarse.

\- ¿Estás enojado onii chan? – Tras preguntar dejo escuchar una estruendosa risa mientras comenzaba a acercarse – Puedo reunirte ahora con tus hermanos.

Osomatsu se giró rápidamente para encarar al quinto, pero se congelo al observarlo detenidamente; un brillo rojizo en los ojos del menor era acompañado de una sonrisa que mostraba filosos colmillos.

De la cabeza de Jyushimatsu comenzaron a brotar largos cuernos amarillos y de su espalda se desplegaron alas tan obscuras como la noche.

\- Jyushi… -

\- No soy tu hermano, pero su cuerpo ha sido muy útil – estirando su brazo oculto bajo la larga manga alcanzó a sujetar al mayor por el cuello, Osomatsu dejó caer las poleras – que suerte hallar sextillizos en este mundo, ahora mis verdaderos hermanos podrán venir a jugar.

El Matsuno mayor miro con horror tras el sujeto que lo sostenía; cuatro siluetas se erguían lentamente. Aquellos que parecían ser sus hermanos sonreían con burla, el mismo brillo rojo en sus miradas le hacía estremecerse. En cada uno sobresalían un par de cuernos a juego con el color de cada polera.

 _ **\- Es el final.**_

Se jacto aquél demonio sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos y con un brillo espectral en la mirada.

Osomatsu pudo sentir una mano entrar sin dificultad alguna por su pecho. Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos más felices en compañía de sus hermanos; las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sin control.

Su respiración se cortaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba y un inmenso dolor le recorría por completo. Un grito de dolor y frustración salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

El mayor de los Matsuno dejo de sentir dolor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Infortunados fueron los sextillizos que terminaron siendo elegidos para albergar lo peor de las profundidades del averno.

Por las solitarias calles andaban seis jóvenes de rostro similar, seis colores, seis demonios.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
